


the dress incident

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [28]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Death, Murder, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny finally learns to trust Kylie and accept her as a friend
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	the dress incident

Something was wrong, Kenny could feel it.

But it wasn’t the same kind of ‘something’s wrong’ like when he knows death is coming.

No, this is different, but he still doesn’t like it.

He checked his room for anything missing:

Stash of money for bills and food, no, still safely stored under the mattress.

The secret (unless Kendra finally found them) collection of dirty magazines, no.

(Thank god, she was the worst for borrowing things)

There was only two more things Kenny could think of: his Mysterion outfit, and the dress that hadn’t seen the light of day in years now.

The dress didn’t even fit anymore, but he couldn’t help it.

Mysterion outfit (improved over the years to fit as he grew) was there.

The box his dress from the Princess Kenny days?

Gone. Empty box.

“Fucking dammit!” He threw the box against the wall.

Kendra sighed as she pushed the door open, leaning against the doorframe. “Do I want to know?”

“I think Dad found my dress, so now I’m totally fucked,” he replied.

“I think you and Kendra are the only ones who know about it,” Kylie said, just behind Kendra.

Kenny did not like this redhead, for....well, whatever reason it was.

Something involving Karen, the details weren’t quite clear.

“Okay, that dress hasn’t fit you in years, that’s why we’re doing you a favour. More specifically, Kylie’s doing you a favour even though I think you don’t deserve it,” Kendra rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, like you didn’t beg me yesterday to do this,” Kylie pointed out.

“.....did you throw away my dress?” Kenny finally asked.

“I think ‘throw away’ is too strong, it was more like ‘borrowed’,” Kendra replied, “but possibly for forever.”

“That just sounds like ‘thrown away’ with extra steps,” Kylie said.

“Well, yeah but-“

She had to leap into action then as Kenny got to his feet and nearly charged, if Kendra didn’t manage to kick him where it hurts most in time.

Kylie sighed. “I’m gonna go home, meet me there when you’re done.”

“Okay, babe, shouldn’t be long,” Kendra promised.

The redhead left, and Kenny was still on the floor in pain.

“Wow, it’s almost like you forgot I’d defend her until my dying breath and even then I’d still find a way to make sure you never lay a hand on her.”

He only groaned in response. “You fucking suck, both of you. I’m finding a way over there, just you wait.”

Kendra sighed, and she pulled up her pant leg. “It’s almost like I’m prepared for this situation.”

She had a knife strapped to her leg, of course.

“You’re going to kill me?” It wasn’t the first time Kenny had died by her hands for attacking (or trying to attack) Kylie.

“Yep, also Phoenix and River wanna talk to you,” she beamed.

Oh god, Phoenix their guardian demon and River, Kylie and Kyle’s guardian hybrid.

He was so doomed.

“Please don’t, you know how protective River is,” Kenny pleaded.

But his cousin showed no mercy. “I’m well aware.”

And she stabbed him.

........

Obviously he died and went to Hell.

River, being a hybrid, could travel between Heaven and Hell whenever they wanted.

Phoenix, a demon of Hell, was Kenny and Kendra’s guardian demon, making sure they weren’t tortured when both inevitably died yet again.

At least they suffered with the same curse together.

“You just can’t trust anyone, can you?” River sighed.

Kenny suddenly felt very nervous: he’d heard how this one died in their old life, jumping off the school roof.

And then being pushed out of Heaven, and experiencing unbearable pain becoming a hybrid.

River had seen a lot and been through a lot, and they did not tolerate any shit.

Neither did Phoenix, but Kenny was more intimidated by the hybrid.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone,” the demon in question said, and quickly backed away from the situation.

“If you’re going to torture me, can we just get it over with?” Kenny was so done with this whole day.

River just sat down across from him. “No, we’re going to talk, that’s even better torture for you.”

Well, they weren’t wrong.

He sighed, falling backwards onto the ground. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the fact that Kylie does anything and you try to kill her? Are you ever going to tell us why?”

No response.

River sighed. “Can you trust her, for once? Or I will torture you down here, I’m serious. You’ll think dying every day is bliss compared to what I’ll put you through.”

Kenny decided this was not a threat to be taken lightly. “Okay....okay, I will trust her.”

The hybrid nodded in approval. “Good.”

At least then River left him to catch up with Phoenix, before he was reincarnated for the next morning.

..........

Kendra and Karen were eating breakfast, cereal and toast.

“Kylie dropped this off for you,” his cousin mentioned as she pushed a box across the table at him.

Inside was the last thing he expected to see.

A new dress, similar to his old one but a much better size.

“Are you going to trust her now?” Karen asked, her voice bitter.

Kenny nodded. “I’m going to wear this today.”

Kendra smiled. “You should.”

And he did.

He approached Kylie when she was alone. “Is it okay to talk?”

She was hesitant, and he could see a similar knife to Kendra’s in her pocket, but she shrugged. “Sure. You like the dress then?”

“I do, I love it. Thank you...I’m sorry, for everything. It was really shitty of me, but I....I want to be your friend, you’re pretty cool.”

Kylie didn’t answer for a second, but she smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great. And tell me if you get shit today from anybody, I’ll handle it.”

He laughed. “I will.”

“Good. Come on, we have the same class,” she led the way.

Okay, Kenny definitely thought Kylie was great now.

He had been wrong about her, but at least they’re okay.


End file.
